


Keep the Goddess on My Side - Cover Art

by WinterFragilePeace



Series: Marble Angels [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: Cover Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFragilePeace/pseuds/WinterFragilePeace
Summary: Another piece bySlouphon tumblr. Go show her some love! <3





	

[](https://imgur.com/65sNlkk)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologise for the delay in posting another chapter for the main fic. It's coming, I promise; I've been having some writer's block issues.


End file.
